Shattered
by Emerald-Mask
Summary: What does it feel like to be lonely?
1. Chapter 1

I'm finally back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Anything else

Summary: What does it feel like to be lonely?

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

A/N: Yea… my computer is being dumb… so I can't use it often so… this story won't get chapters a lot. But it will be updated!

**Shattered Chapter One: When You're Lonely**

She has been lonely her whole life. He has too. Along with her, and him, and him.

They have all been lonely.

It's pretty much the only thing they have in common.

---

She was abandoned as a child, only left for her siblings to care for her

---

His parents died, and someone adopted him, but, the guardian goes off for weeks at a time and he feels no comfort for his hidden tears.

---

She is beat repeatedly by her own father, ignored by her mother.

---

He was in a terrible accident and only wears sweat suits to hide something still unknown.

---

He lost his parents and carried a terrible disease even, he himself has not figured out yet.

---

She is ignored and alone. But… she still keeps a smile on her face. She still figures out how to survive through the day. She still makes sure everyone is smiling. And everyone is laughing no matter how hard your life can get.

She was a slave.

A nothing, a worthless troq, with nothing but her tears for company.

Abandoned.

Yet, she still is the one to cheer people up. How can that be so? She is lonely, completely and utterly alone, with no one but the rats, and yet, _she_ is the one to care for people and make sure they're happy.

Everyone… but her.

---

He pretends to be collected. Ignores people, a bully. He ignores other's feelings for if he felt sympathy, they memory of _them_ will return to his mind.

He ignores tears, shows none, he taught himself they were only a weakness, nothing more than to be pitied upon is you shed them.

Inside he is breaking. Slowly, but surely, he will one-day snap.

And he will go over the edge.

---

She shows no emotion. She hides in the shadows and pretends she is healing on her own. She screams and she thrashes. Ignoring everyone who tries to get near her. She is exactly what her parents are, abusive.

She hurts people, only because they try to solve something, try to help. People avoid her, cower back in fear, to them, she is different, to them, she needs therapy. But to her…

…she needs a friend.

---

He too hides alone in the shadows of his hood. He does not avoid though, nor hurt or criticize, he has friends. But no one has been willing to help him.

So he locks it up inside. Making sure no one is willing to help.

He sticks a smile on every day, and does not act, but has fun but on the inside he is aching for someone to ask what is underneath his hood, so he can tell them everything.

He needs someone who will understand.

---

He is the clown. The one who does not hide his sorry, or his laughter. He is the one who lives life.

In his mind, that is.

Truly, he is only laughing to ease the pain, he hurts physically, everyday, he tries to ignore the pain by laughing and imagining he was alright, that the accident never did really happen.

And that they were still with him.

---

How will they become friends, if they don't want to get close to anyone?

**End Chapter 1**

All right! That's it! Tell me how you liked it! The next chapter will be much longer though… this was just an introductory.

Oh and if you were confused on which people were which you find out later.

Anyway…

TTFN!

-Emerald-Mask


	2. New Friends

Hi there.

Ok in the last chapter I forgot to list the pairings so here they are: Richard/Kori, Gar/Rachel

Anyway…

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

**Shattered**

**Chapter 2: New "Friends"**

Kori looked up at her new school, clutching her books to her chest. She sighed. _'Another school,'_ she thought miserably. This was the at least the fifth school Kori has been to in one year, it's only because her sister keeps wanting to move, because of a boyfriend or something stupid like that.

Kori pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and walked up to the front of the school, her head held high. This time…

…she was actually going to make friends.

---

Victor laughed at his friend's joke. Wiping his showing eye from the "tears" that fell when he laughed that hard, he looked at his friend, smiling telling another joke. He chuckled a bit at the last one and looked down at his covered hand.

Why didn't anyone ask why he had gloves and sweat pants and a sweater on in 100-degree weather? Simple they were afraid of what he would say or do if they asked.

He sighed.

Someone bumped into him.

"Oh, my, I am sorry!"

---

Kori walked through the hallways, looking down at the ground. People were staring at her funny. Again. This time was it her eyes? Or her skin color? Or hair color? Last time it was because she was new, that could be another choice for this school as well. But unlikely for every school that she's been to, the funny stares had never been for the same reason.

Still looking to the ground. She accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, my, I am sorry!"

The boy smiled at her and said, "No, it's all right."

"But I was not looking where I was going and-"

The boy cut her off, "No, I said it's fine. I'm Victor by the way." Victor stuck out his hand.

The frown wiped off Kori's face and she smiled just as he did, shaking his hand. "I am Kori."

"Are you new here?"

She nodded, embarrassed.

He laughed, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about! Here, follow me, I'll show you around." Victor walked off assuming she would follow.

"Oh! Alright!" She said as she ran after him, blushing slightly.

Kori smiled widely, _'I think I just made a friend.'_

---

"And over there are the jocks," Victor pointed over to the group of guys with football shirts. "I'm a jock too but I don't hang out with those jerks," he explained.

"Oh yes!"

"And over there are the popular people," he said. "They're jerks too, so I'd stay away from them."

"Yes sir!"

"Over there, next to Gar-the one with the green hair-are the normal people, Gar is one of my friends, they all are, those are the people you wanna talk to."

"Yes!"

"Ok and over there are the nerds, eh, unless you wanna hang around with boogers and glasses all day with freaks with pocket protectors… then that's the place for you."

"Um… please… I think… in America, they would call that… nasty?"

Victor laughed at Kori's confused face.

"Ok now, for the final people…" Victor explained and Kori looked around very closely.

Victor pointed to a girl sitting on a bench reading a book with a black jacket on and black pants, she had on a hood that covered her face, "You see her over there? That's Rachel, she doesn't talk, nor does she have friends, she's mean to anyone who gets near her. I'd stay away, or she'll curse you out!"

Kori's eyes widened as she nodded.

Victor then pointed to a man who was leaning against a wall, he had a lollipop in his mouth and a leather jacket on, he also wore sunglasses and his black hair was spiked up, in all, with his tight pants, he looked scary in Kori's eyes. "That's Richard," Victor explained again, "he'll actually kill you if you touch him. He ignores your mercy, and laughs coldly at your pain, Kori. He's not someone you want to be around. Trust me. He once tried to choke a kid for looking at him strangely, he's really sensitive, so don't even go near him."

Kori nodded, clutching her books closer to her chest.

"Good! Now, on to the next part of the tour! First we'll…" Victor walked away from Kori who was staring at the Richard boy, scared to death.

Richard looked over to her.

She gasped and ran over to Victor.

When she finally caught up to Victor, she looked behind her and Richard seemed to be looking back at the wall across from him.

She looked back up to Victor and he looked down to her almost completely white face. "Hey, what happened?"

"Oh! Nothing!" she lied putting on a smile.

"Alright!" Victor went on rambling again.

'_Why didn't Richard come over and hurt me?'_

---

Kori walked into her first period class. She figured out that she only had one class with her new friend Victor. And that was lunch; at least it was a class where you could talk non-stop.

She handed her teacher Mr. Blood the slip of paper. The teacher snorted and pointed to an empty seat in the back of the class. She followed to where he pointed and sat in the seat.

The teacher started to talk about how much he hated the class and how annoying little children could be and if only he could brainwash them to be obedient.

"Like that would ever happen," the boy next to Kori whispered in her ear.

She looked over to him and it was none other than Gar, the boy with the green hair.

"What will never happen?"

"Well, everyday he gives us this lecture on how he's going to brainwash every kid in the school and control the school, also making Victor his personal assistant. You see, Mr. Blood is kinda, well, a nut case, you know?"

Kori nodded having no idea what nut case meant. Hey, here last school was in Switzerland.

"Name's Gar," he said smiling.

"My name is Kori! Please, will you be my friend?"

"Well, I'll be honored." She giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hey!" Mr. Blood said, "no flirting my classroom unless I order it, minions!"

"See," Gar whispered, "he's a whack-job!"

---

Kori walked into her third period class, science with Ms. Rouge. Kori walked up to her and told the teacher her name and everything that she was told to do before the woman told her to go sit in the empty desk. Kori obliged and sat down.

Someone walked in late.

It was Rachel.

She stopped up by the teacher and Ms. Rouge gave Rachel a lecture, she seemed to be listening but didn't answer.

The teacher pointed off to a spot in the room and Rachel walked over to where she was pointing.

Right next to Kori.

Kori's eyes widened as she looked over to Rachel, the hood was covering her face, Kori wondered what was under her hood, just like she wondered what was under Victor's…

"Hello," Kori whispered, "my name is Kori, what is yours?"

Rachel stared straight back at the teacher, not moving a muscle and not responding to her.

"…_That's Rachel, she doesn't talk…"_

Kori sighed and slumped back in her chair, finally listening to the teacher.

---

Kori walked into her last class, finally, she found out that she had most of her classes with Rachel, and in like two she sat next to her, her being quiet made it awkward.

She smiled realizing that Rachel wasn't in this class, this was art, and Kori didn't think Rachel would be into art, more like poetry, that's something that Rachel girl would like.

Why was she thinking about what Rachel would like?

Kori shook that thought from her head as she pulled out the materials listed on the board.

She got out a pencil, paper, and SSR book. She slumped back in her chair when she finished, she was tired from her first day at this school, trying to make friends wasn't so hard but, it was really different from the other schools.

The teacher, Mr. Wilson, stepped in front of the classroom, and started to write something on the board. Just as he was about to write another sentence, a boy walked through the door.

Kori couldn't see who it was but the seat next to her was the only one empty so if the boy was in her class, he would sit next to her.

She smiled, another person to make friends with.

"Grayson, you're late, again." Who was Mr. Grayson?

"Whatever."

"Go take your seat."

The boy looked up to Kori. "_She's_ in my seat."

Mr. Wilson crossed his arms across his chest. "No, she's _next_ to your seat."

"Same difference."

"Go sit in your seat."

"Yes, oh merciful one!" 'Grayson' said sarcastically as he started walking up to his seat.

"Detention, Grayson, for that remark and being tardy."

"Yes, master," the boy said as he sat down in his seat next to Kori.

Kori still didn't see his face so she smiled and held her hand out to him. "Hello, I'm Kori."

He looked over to her, and Kori gasped realizing whom it was.

"Nice to meet you airhead," Richard said sarcastically.

"Please, it is Kori."

"Yea, can I call you airhead, cause that completely describes you."

"It is Kori."

"Listen, airhead, first thing to learn, you don't talk to me or look at me, because I am sure not afraid of beating up girls."

Kori closed her mouth and turned back to the board, writing down what Mr. Wilson had written down on her piece of paper.

Art was going to be harder than she expected.

**Chapter 2: New "Friends" End**

Yay! The longest chapter I have ever written!

Anyway…

Song of the Chapter: Face Down By: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Anyway… (I listened to that song the whole time I was writing this…)

So… yea…

NO FLAMES!

-Emerald-Mask


End file.
